<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dancing with a dream. by dre_amer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983495">dancing with a dream.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre_amer/pseuds/dre_amer'>dre_amer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom Dancing, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Dream Simps For Technoblade, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Dancing, Techno Simps For Dream, They’re Both Simps, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i’m supposed to be paying attention in class rn, ngl quite proud of this-, switching POVs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre_amer/pseuds/dre_amer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But with Dream in his arms, with his lips on Dream’s and his hands curled around Dream’s hips, with all of his attention enraptured and senses filled with Dream, everything else suddenly looks far more brighter and magical. </p><p>Techno thinks he glimpses shining twinkles flitting between the leaves, illuminating the pair in a soft aureate light. He feels silver lining gleaming as it weaves throughout the sharp and soft blades of grass, crunching under their light feet as they sway together.</p><p>TLDR; Techno and Dream are invited to Eret’s ball and they dance together outside the ballroom. Fluff ensures ;)</p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER: I’m not shipping the irl people, just the online personas they’ve put out onto the internet — which is why I’ll never refer to them as their real names in my fics (unless, of course, the plot demands).<br/>Don’t like? Then don’t read! Neither of these CCs have specifically mentioned or claimed that they’re uncomfortable with shipping, so I’m just going to chill here with my DNB and serotonin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dancing with a dream.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this like. a week or two ago and kept it because i wanted to work on some other fics ahsjdjska </p><p>this is the only pre-written fic i have left,,,, hence why i held back on posting it cRIES </p><p>literally i’m begging you pLEASE LEAVE REQUESTS IN THE COMMENTS!!!!!!! </p><p>anyways enjoy the 4.6k words of fluff and pining :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade straightens his back, his spine giving off satisfying pops and cracks. The heated sun glares down at him as he glares up at it, shading his crimson eyes with his calloused hand. He’d abandoned his prized cape to avoid getting it dirty, but he persists in wearing his beloved crown — it’s currently thrown haphazardly over his sweaty brow, the golden rim slippery with sweat. </p><p>Sighing, Technoblade rubs the back of his neck, cringing when his hand comes away sticky with sweat. He’s glad he’d decided to tie his hair back before diving into his potato fields — he doesn’t need his elbow-length pink hair getting in his way as he hacks away at the dirt, digging up potatoes and sprinkling in new seeds. </p><p>The rays of the sun tugs insistently at his patience, and with a heaving sigh, Technoblade tosses the hoe down into a woven basket and trudges back inside, dragging his feet in the dirt but careful not to disturb his precious plants. His plan to distract himself the entire day by farming his treasured jacket potatoes is now ruined by the force of nature that’s apparently stronger than the sheer power of his will. </p><p>Technoblade grits his teeth as his thoughts drift to what exactly he was trying to distract himself from — visions of fluffy blonde hair that always find a way to curl itself into rats’ nests and deep eyes colored with every hue of green that always sparkle fill his mind, and Technoblade slams his fist into the doorframe, frustration boiling inside his chest. </p><p>Technoblade knows this tiny infatuation of his is hopeless — Dream’s the owner of the damn server, he’s the wild card that no one really knows how to handle, and to add more to his pile of growing misery, Dream already has plenty of people simping for him. The blonde could literally turn around and choose anyone on the server to date; they were all practically tripping over their feet for him anyway. </p><p>Technoblade hates this. He hasn’t felt like this in years, decades, even centuries, but something about the man clad in green makes his heart jump in his chest like it hasn’t for ages. </p><p>Technoblade despises it. </p><p>The sudden surge of emotion to his normally stoic nature is painful — the quickening of his heart whenever he catches sight of the signature lime green hoodie followed by a nest of unkempt blonde hair, the sudden wave of prickly heat spreading from his face to the tips of his boot-clad toes, the way his brain promptly shuts down and forgets everything he’s learned in the centuries he’s been alive whenever Dream pins him with those pretty green eyes of his that always shift hues. </p><p>Technoblade hates it all. </p><p> The netherite axe pulls on his fingertips, dragging his black-painted fingers towards the ground that’s lightly sprinkled with snow despite the bright rays of transparent yellow; the snow piles just enough to leave imprints of human interaction. </p><p>Dream adjusts his grip on the wooden handle and slides the handle of his axe into its sheath on his back, leather straps crossing the expanse of his chest. His green hoodie — or, one of the many he has — flutters in the slight, humid wind as he peers down the mountainside, a head of pink hair and a flashing crown catching his eye. He leans forward further, drinking in the sight of the reason for the little side mission he’s currently on. </p><p>Technoblade straightens, brushing away stray strands of rose pink hair that’s framing his face, having escaped from the loose ponytail he’s haphazardly thrown his hair into. Dream clicks his tongue disapprovingly — he’s seen Techno tie his hair plenty of times, and knows that the royally-clad man can do much better. He must’ve been distracted when he did his hair. Dream briefly wonders what had pervaded the king's mind so insistently. </p><p>Suddenly, Technoblade glances up into the sky, and Dream gives a startled squeak and scrambles back, heart hammering in his chest. He begs to the forces above that the piglin hybrid hasn’t seen him, and when he peers over the edge of the mountain again, Technoblade is heading inside his makeshift home, his feet making shallow tracks in the recently watered dirt. From his tense shoulders and tightened lips, Dream can tell that he’s not too pleased at having to stop his farming. Dream gives the quietest chuckle at the childish actions and absentmindedly sifts through the items in his hotbar — and an ender pearl suddenly appears in his palm, the smooth orb weighing down his hand. The blonde stares down at it, an idea piecing itself together in his head. </p><p>Before his mind can think up all of the consequences to this action, Dream hurls the pearl down the mountain and in front of Technoblade’s house — but in his haste, he throws it with far too much force and watches the ender pearl somehow pass straight through the door. His green eyes widen as he frantically digs through his inventory for another ender pearl to get him out of this mess, but it’s too late and he feels the familiar tug in his navel and he disappears in a trail of sparkling purple particles. </p><p>A yelp tears its way out of his mouth as he reappears inside the house, crashing into a sturdy body and stumbling, his sense of balance completely gone as he attempts to reorient himself — but his efforts prove to be futile as he feels large hands grip his wrists, spinning him around and pinning him to the ground. Dream somehow manages to avoid banging his head on the wooden floor roughly, but all of his breath is knocked out of his lungs from the impact — and whatever oxygen left is sure to leave his lungs as well as shifting green eyes stare into wide, crimson ones. </p><p>Neither of them breathe for the next few seconds, too caught up in the shock of the moment. Dream can vaguely feel the handle of his axe digging uncomfortably into his shoulder blades, and he should probably worry about the sharp netherite blade injuring either of them, but he feels disconnected from the rest of the world and the only thing that truly exists right now is Techno and the warmth radiating from his large body hovering over Dream. The blonde can feel heat creeping over his face, tinting his cheeks red — and it’s only at this moment that Dream realizes his mask has been thrown askew, and his face — with all of its scars and imperfections — is available for everyone’s eyes to see. </p><p>Dream doesn’t panic like he normally would, however. Technoblade’s seen his face before multiple times, and he feels strangely comfortable with Techno’s cerise eyes raking over his features, taking in every little detail. The tension leaks out of his form, and Dream’s just opening his mouth to crack a joke or say something because he doesn’t know how to interpret the silence when Technoblade tears his gaze away and lifts himself away, taking all his warmth and leaving behind a cool, gray sense of disappointment in Dream’s chest. </p><p>“What are you doing here.” </p><p>The way Technoblade says it makes it seem more like a statement than a question, and Dream gives the slightest shudder at Techno’s deep voice that’s somehow even deeper than the typical tone. However, its usual emotionless quality is slightly disturbed by a hidden shakiness that lies underneath his monotone voice, and Dream wonders what the cause of it is. </p><p>“I-I’m, uh, not doing anything,” Dream stammers, pushing himself up on his elbows and flushing. He quickly hops onto his feet and adjusts his clothes and axe, looking anywhere other than Techno’s eyes. He reaches up to his face and fixes his mask, chancing a glance and Techno and a feeling of surprise snaking down his spine when he sees an expression of disappointment on his face. “S-sorry about that, I think the ender pearl glitched or something and I didn’t mean to teleport through your door but it somehow worked and-”</p><p>Dream’s nervous rant is abruptly cut off as he notices Technoblade staring at him, normally sharp and slitted blood-red eyes softened with something unfamiliar, something that seemed like... fondness, almost. Technoblade looked fond. </p><p>Of what? Of Dream? Of his long, nervous rambling? What could Technoblade possibly be fond of? </p><p>Dream feels warmth pinching his cheeks, and he shuts his mouth quickly, wishing he could gather his scattered thoughts and form coherent words out of them. Techno’s presence always manages to make Dream stutter and trip over his words like some newborn fawn with knobby, unsteady legs. All of his renowned quick, split-second, on-the-fly thinking abandons him as soon as he glimpses roseate hair, swishing red fabric that hides the stains of spilled blood, and flashing garnet eyes that always exude a “dead-inside” quality from them. </p><p>And that’s not even all — Techno’s deep, <em> smooth </em>voice manages to trip Dream’s brain up every time, his dark sense of humor sends Dream into a wheezing mess that leaves him breathless and weak, and his fighting prowess is, and most likely will be for the rest of time itself, unmatched. </p><p>Dream is smitten, to say the least. </p><p>Technoblade raises a sculpted eyebrow and relaxes slightly, grabbing a chair and falling into it in one graceful motion. Dream’s never associated Technoblade with physical grace before, but perhaps he should give him more credit in that department. “So you’re just here for my delightful company?” </p><p>Dream gives a small scoff, but the amusement tugging at his lips is clear. “Who says your company is delightful in the least?” </p><p>Techno gives a halfhearted shrug, more strands of pink hair escaping the loose hair tie, and Dream’s fingers itch to card themselves through the locks of light blush-colored hair. He curls them into fists, then forces them to loosen. Techno notices his inward struggle, but doesn’t decide to comment. Instead, he says, “So you’re here for something?” </p><p>Dream shakes his head, then stops himself as a sudden thought pops into his head. “Oh, yeah, I almost forgot-” Who was he kidding, he did forget — but he can only blame Technoblade and all of his extremely distracting qualities. “Are you going to attend Eret’s ball today?” </p><p>Techno shrugs once again, tiredness pulling at the edge of his sharp features. "Honestly? I'm not sure." </p><p>Dream stares, incredulousness clear in his wide green eyes, although the piglin hybrid can't see them. He's sure he can hear it in the shocked sputters of his voice. "Wh-Techno! It's Eret's coming out anniversary, you can't <em> not </em> attend." Dream emphasizes the last few words, as if they'll help convince the stoic king. "Besides, everyone else will be there." </p><p>Technoblade just gives him a deadpan stare. "All the more reason not to go, then." </p><p>Dream gives a small huff of shock and indignity before his entire demeanor shifts to pleading. Techno can <em> feel </em> the puppy eyes through the mask. "Pleeeeeease, Techno," Dream whines, having abandoned his former plan of trying to convince Techno through facts and common sense. None of it'll reach the piglin king, so he resorts to begging instead. "I don't wanna be alone in there," he pouts. Techno rolls his garnet eyes, but amusement twitches in the muscles of his cheeks. </p><p>"You have your fiancé and all of your friends to keep you company," Techno reasons, shrugging his broad shoulders that are muscled from hours and hours of work in the field. He turns around, throwing his cape over his shoulder and about to wish Dream farewell and luck for the ball when he freezes abruptly, face-to-face with Dream's bare face, barely a few inches away from his own.</p><p>Dream’s face, just a <em> few inches </em> away from Techno’s. The former king’s brain malfunctions a little. </p><p>The irises dancing with shades and hues of the brightest, most vibrant green in its depths, the plump, peach-colored lips that Techno dreams of during the depths of the night, the freckles that scatter across Dream's features like hundreds of stars are all a mere two inches away, and Techno feels the urge to grab Dream’s cheeks and press his mouth against the blonde’s.</p><p>Dream's enticing lips tug upwards in a smirk, as if he knows he has the Blade wrapped around his pinky finger, helpless and completely entranced, and steps away, giving Techno room to breathe. </p><p>He doesn't breathe, and his rufescent eyes track Dream's figure and every little movement the blonde makes. </p><p>Dream reminds him of a plant — a summer plant, with weaving vines buzzing with life and flowers whose petals are tipped with the prettiest shade of peach, slowly growing and taking over Techno's heart and mind. The rays of golden sun, the same color as Dream's fluffy, gilded hair, shine down on the plants and give them gentle, encouraging nudges of warmth. </p><p>Techno knows exactly what kind of plant Dream would be. He would be one of those plants that would stubbornly shine during the winter, persisting and clenching onto the frail string of life with no intention of letting go. He would be the one to bloom the fullest flowers that drew countless eyes, and he would be the one plant that was ravaged by selfish humans seeking beauty for themselves. Dream would be the singular plant that would be left at the end of the summertime with nubs and stumps leaking invisible blood, having given everything he could and having been stolen of the only things he had left. </p><p>But during the winter, Dream would push on, gathering everything necessary to bloom and flourish once again at the earliest hint of spring and repeat the cycle once more. </p><p>All of these thoughts flow through Techno's head as he watches Dream flounce around his modest house, slim and nimble fingers fluttering over the wooden surfaces of the table and countertop of the makeshift kitchen, the netherite axe on his back and diamond sword swinging from his hip probably weighing the blonde down — but if it does, Techno wouldn't have been able to tell from the way he flits across the wooden floor of his shack. The entire time, Dream is rambling about the ball and how Techno <em> has </em> to come for his well-being and how he himself would march to his house and wipe his floors with the pinkette’s face if he didn't attend the ball. </p><p>The contrast is so stark, Techno breaks out in laughter. Dream pauses and throws him a confused glance, giggles beginning to slip up his throat when Techno's high-pitched laughter continues. Soon enough, the giggles evolve into his iconic wheeze, and Dream is bent over in half, clutching the edge of the table for support as his lithe frame shakes with full body laughter. His green hoodie sways with his movements, the light fabric fluttering in the thin air, and Techno's amused smile turns soft at the edges. </p><p>Dream lets out a final, weak wheeze and straightens, giggles dying out slowly as he composes himself once again. He turns to face Techno, and the sheer joy on the blonde's face makes his traitorous heart jump erratically in the cavity of his chest. Dream's green eyes sparkle as he speaks through a wide grin, "So you're coming to the ball?" </p><p>Technoblade knows he'll regret this later on, but for now — as he drinks in the sight of Dream's beaming smile and green eyes twinkling with delight — he tells himself it'll be worth it. For Dream. </p><p> </p><p>Techno sighs, the half-empty glass of liquor held daintily between his fingers a heavy weight in his hand. The maroon liquid inside swishes against the thin glass walls of the cup, thicker than water but thinner than blood, and Technoblade takes another sip of the beverage, resignation clear on his sculpted features as his vermilion eyes rake over the quite impressive ballroom, pupils dilating the slightest bit when they come to a trailing stop upon one figure — Dream. </p><p>The SMP admin has overdone himself; the suit he adorns is a light, neutral green, with gleaming golden buttons that sparkle in the dim light that reaches the corner he's settled himself into. The suit has clearly been prepared and worked on for a while — it hugs his lithe body in such a way that draws everyone's eyes, and from the slight smirk that Techno can see on Dream's rosy lips, he knows this very well. Techno can also see the discreet glances that are shot in Dream's direction, no matter how hard Fundy, Wilbur, Schlatt, George, and Sapnap try to hide it. Of course, he can't exactly say that his own ruby eyes have flickered to Dream's figure less than ten times per minute, but that's quite irrelevant. </p><p>The boutonniere pinned to Dream's chest is a brilliant golden yellow, matching the plain tie laid against a simple black dress shirt. Light gleams off the suit's buttons as Dream tugs down his sleeve and straightens his back, glimmering forest eyes flicking to meet Techno's bright crimson ones for the briefest fraction of a second — his mask is pushed off to the side of his head. Techno feels his already-warm face flushing even further, and he ducks behind his wine glass to hide his pink cheeks. </p><p>Philza shoots him a glance and immediately grins, opening his mouth to say something before Techno sends him a "pant-shitting" glare, as Tommy would coin it. </p><p>"Don't," he hisses, sharp canines gleaming in the sparkling light. Techno usually doesn't act hostile towards his father, but when Dream is involved, everything about his life is flipped upside down and pulled inside out. </p><p>Phil just gives him an amused glance and shrugs, smugness radiating off of his features. “I didn’t say anything, Techno.” </p><p>Techno pouts and hides behind his glass again, shoulders hitching up to his ears. He’s wrinkling his expensive pale blue suit, but he couldn’t care less. </p><p>“Come on, Techno, go up to him. Talk. You know, show off your natural charm.” Philza wiggles his eyebrows, and Techno almost snorts out his wine through his nose. </p><p>“My <em> natural charm? </em> Phil, you must’ve been thinking about someone else.” He takes another sip; he can probably down it all in the next gulp. “Besides, Dream’s probably…” He waves a hand. “Held up. With other stuff.” </p><p>Philza glances over at Dream, who’s still leaning against the wall and staring at the air intently. The blonde doesn’t seem to be doing anything, but no one dares to approach him. “He seems pretty free to me.” </p><p>With impeccable timing, Tommy stumbles over, dragging Tubbo by the wrist behind him. Being his usual loud self, he grins and Techno, shouts, “COME ON BIG T, GO GET YOUR MAN!” and shoves the former king in Dream’s direction. </p><p>Techno promptly flushes a dark, dark red and whirls around, hissing a very much not-empty threat at the teen. He tries to sink back into the background, but the racket has caught Dream’s attention and he’s suddenly being pushed towards the blonde man. </p><p>His glass teeters in his grip, nearly falling to the floor, and Techno scrambles to stabilize it before it shatters and spills the wine across the floor, like a blood splatter. Dream’s lips tug upwards, and then he’s striding out of the shadows to pluck the glass out of Techno’s clumsy fingers, downing the rest of the remaining wine in one gulp and placing the glass down on a the silver tray of a passing waiter with a grace Techno envies. </p><p>“So you <em> did </em> come,” Dream comments, tugging Techno to the shadowy corner and leaning against the wall again. Techno ignores the smug undertone and instead focuses on the dark circles he can see sagging under Dream’s eyes. The blonde’s body language looks tired too, shoulders slumping and most of his weight being held up by the wall. </p><p>“You finished this all in one night, didn’t you?” Techno gestures at the entire ballroom — the stringing crystal chandeliers with specks of glowstone carved into them, the delicate gold decorations swirled with hints of netherite and flecks of other rare stones, the smooth polished stones of the quartz floor. Dream blinks sleepily, and a tired smile stretches across his lips. </p><p>“Is it that obvious?” </p><p>Techno studies the exhaustion lining Dream’s young face, the downward tilt of his mouth and lidded eyes. “Yeah.” </p><p>Dream gives another weak smile and looks away, letting his head fall against the wall with a little thump. Techno feels kind of bad — he can’t imagine what it’s like to create an entire ballroom out of thin air, staying up all night to construct it, and then have to attend the ball the very next day. “How much did you sleep?” </p><p>The blonde sends him a self-deprecating grin. “What sleep?” </p><p>Techno stares at him for a moment, then sighs in exasperation and curls his hand around Dream’s wrist. He doesn’t even care about the strange looks he’s getting as he drags the blonde out after him. </p><p>Dream, of course, is protesting — weakly tugging at his arm and whining about how he can’t leave the ball because he’s the <em> important guest </em> or something<em>, </em> but Techno turns a deaf ear to his complaints and continues pulling Dream down the hall until they finally reach an exit. Techno bursts through the door, tugging Dream out after him. </p><p>The cool air hits Techno’s face and the piglin hybrid visibly relaxes — despite how airy and beautiful the ballroom is, he’ll always prefer the outside nature over any building. He glances back at Dream to gauge his reaction, and the blonde seems more awake, deep green eyes sparkling and pink lips tugging upwards. He pulls his mask all the way off and sighs in satisfaction, taking Techno’s hand and leading him farther into the foliage. He doesn’t see the blush painted across Techno’s cheeks, and the pinkette is <em> very </em> glad for that. </p><p>“It should be somewhere here,” Dream mumbles, gently pushing away a few stray branches, and then- </p><p>Techno eyes the plain clearing with distaste. “This is what you were looking for?” </p><p>Dream just pouts, tugging Techno into the middle of the clearing. “Don’t be rude now, Techno.” He tosses his mask to the side, shrugs off his suit, steps closer to the former king. Techno swallows and stares down at him, body frozen and stiff as Dream takes his hands and leads them to his waist. They settle on his hips, palms curving around Dream’s hips. </p><p>“Dance with me?” The blonde breathes, and the exhaustion in his eyes and face is washed away in the pale, shining light of the moon. </p><p>It feels like a trance, almost, as Techno pulls Dream even closer and stares into his forest green eyes, shadowed with all of his burdens and responsibilities. Techno faintly thinks that he wants to be the one to wipe the exhaustion away, the one to make Dream forget about everything else other than <em> him. </em> </p><p>Techno smirks and grips Dream’s hips, raising one hand to slot his palm against the blonde’s. He brings Dream’s arm up and over his head, spinning him around, and steadies Dream as the blonde sways and giggles. “I would love to.” He brings Dream’s hand up to his mouth, placing a short kiss on the rough knuckles. </p><p>The blonde looks away, lips pressed together to hide his smile, and Techno can see the slight blush dusting his cheekbones. Dream’s really quite pretty, Techno notices. </p><p>Almost glowing green eyes swirling with various shades of green, high cheekbones and slight baby fat remaining on his cheeks, plush lips that are tinted a warm pink, fluffy and messed-up locks of blonde hair. Techno kinda wants to mess them up even more. </p><p>Dream looks different in the moonlight — or maybe it’s just the lack of tension in his body, the lack of stiffness and guardedness in his posture. </p><p>Techno spins him around once more, and then pulls Dream against his chest, pressing a hand on the blonde’s lower back. “Aren’t you tired, Dream?” </p><p>“Not with you,” he purrs, stepping around Techno on light, dancing toes. He falls back into Techno’s arms, bodies slotting together perfectly. They’re like puzzle pieces — or maybe chess pieces? Both clicking across the board and fitting against each other perfectly, dancing a dance of strategy and fluttering touches. Techno loses himself to Dream and his quiet puffs, his brushing fingertips and lashes gently kissing the skin below his eyes as Dream blinks sleepily. </p><p>Soon enough, their dance has been reduced to simple swaying while wrapped up in each other’s arms, Dream’s head leaning against Techno’s chest. His mop of tangled woven gold is tucked under the pinkette’s chin, and Techno’s chest feels strangely warm. He brushes it off as the body heat from Dream. </p><p>The dirty blonde glances up, forcing his heavy eyelids to lift. “You look dazed,” he murmurs, hands that are placed on Techno’s chest fiddling with the ruffle on the piglin hybrid’s shirt. “Are you okay?” </p><p>Techno stares down at Dream, at the ethereal god and deity standing in front of him, and feels his mind go blank as he leans forward and presses his lips against Dream’s. </p><p>His lips land a little off-center due to Techno being tipsy from alcohol and drunk on Dream and his stupidly entrancing eyes and touch and fingers and body and lips, but the former king thinks Dream doesn’t care when the blonde lets out a shallow sigh against Techno’s mouth and tilts his head back, giving the pinkette better access to his mouth. </p><p>“Was this why you were staring at me like I was a god earlier?” Dream asks when they pull apart, voice breathless and tinted with amusement. Techno likes the thought that he’s the one who’s caused that breathiness. </p><p>“No, it was because your suit looked absolutely shitty,” Techno fires back, moving to kiss Dream again. The blonde smirks and mumbles out words, muffled by Techno’s lips. </p><p>“You know you like it,” Dream says, tone lined with silver amusement, and Techno decidedly ignores the comment because he can’t deny it. When Dream opens his mouth with a smug look on his face, Techno shuts the blonde up with a lingering kiss, tongue flicking out to lightly lick Dream’s lips. </p><p>Dream grins and lifts his arms to let them rest on Techno’s shoulders, letting himself relax for once, the leftover tension and exhaustion leaking out from his posture. It’s nice letting someone else take control for once, he thinks, and presses closer to Techno. </p><p>Techno hadn’t thought much of the clearing before — it’s relatively plain, simple trees and dark foliage. </p><p>But with Dream in his arms, with his lips on Dream’s and his hands curled around Dream’s hips, with all of his attention enraptured and senses filled with <em> Dream, </em> everything else suddenly looks far more brighter and magical. Techno thinks he glimpses shining twinkles flitting between the leaves, illuminating the pair in a soft aureate light. He feels silver lining gleaming as it weaves throughout the sharp and soft blades of grass, crunching under their light feet as they sway together. </p><p>When the two finally part, Techno catches the lingering drops of the sun on the freckles of Dream’s cheeks as he swipes his finger gently across the blonde’s face. It drips from his fingertips, and he pecks Dream’s glossy lips, coated with that liquid sunshine, once again. </p><p>The drops of the sun are sweet, Techno finds. And so is Dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>literally i’m begging you GIVE ME REQUESTS IN THE COMMENTS PLSSSSS I’LL TAKE DREAM ANGST OR DNB HJDJDJSJA OR DREAMNAP!!! pLEASE i need something to work with cries </p><p>anyway..... i may write an alternate ending for this fic (smut version hhehehehee) sooooooo yeah &gt;:] kinda like a reverse version of “did I distract you well enough?” and “dust of the snow, the sun, and the moon” :DD </p><p>leave comments if you have the time pls :uwu: they fuel me eehehehee<br/>stay safe, drink water, and take care of yourselves loves &lt;33</p><p>psssst dnb discord server plug for any clout i can get 😔 link expires in 24 hours!<br/>https://discord.gg/WJVgYBQw</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>